


Competition

by kittymaverick



Series: DMC Headcanons to Drabbles [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: And the reader is clueless, Competitive demon hunting, Competitive manspreading, Dante just wants to annoy him, F/M, From Vergil's perspective that is, Just...competitive in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymaverick/pseuds/kittymaverick
Summary: A humorous drabble about Vergil's incredibly... strange attempts to get your attention. For entertainment purposes though, you are very clueless individual, which means Vergil resorts to some... unconventional methods, shall we say?A quick drabble. (What's proofreading?)
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: DMC Headcanons to Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567255
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Drusoona and I had a lovely chat the other day about which Sparda boy was the most likely offender of the manspread (FYI, we agreed it was most likely Dante because man needs space to accommodate his dick), whether Vergil's stances in battle are all just attempts are attempts to outspread Dante, how it totally is and that's extremely Extra(tm) as F...
> 
> Somehow we ended up at "Vergil will strip in battle as a means to get your attention". And now I have to write this fic.
> 
> Dedicated to Drusoona, and bless her for providing us all with lovely, lovely screenshots of the game for all types of situations. <3

Vergil has feelings for you. He is about 25% in denial about it, not to mention 99% uncertain about what to do with all the fluttering going on in his chest cavity.

Dante is about 85% sure that Vergil has feelings for you, as far as he can tell from his brother's attempts to lean over you as you do the books, or from the way Vergil stared at you as you paced about the room arguing with the clients over the phone, or from how Vergil was always trying to sit down next to you on the sofa when you relaxed from work as evening settled in. Dante is also 999% sure that he was going to use this to his advantage to annoy the hell out of Vergil.

You on the other hand, are 90% clueless. In your defence, Dante is a notorious flirt who never took what he said seriously, so following Lady's advice, you turned your flirt radar off in his presence. So as far as you're concerned, him plopping down next to you and spreading his thighs wide to push you away as you did your evening reading was just him being an immature git.

Actually, make that TWO immature git. Before you could protest, Vergil sat down on the other side. He also spread his legs apart. Not as wide as Dante's, but enough that you also shifted a bit. You were now uncomfortably stuck between them, unable to even uncross your legs.

"Not a lot of space on the couch, Verge," Dante taunted, giving his twin a light shove through you. "How about you give the girl some room?"

You could feel Vergil stiffen before shoving back. "Manners, Dante," he said with a light menacing growl.  
  
Dante tutted. "Says the one who sat down without so much a word. You know I can't possibly close my legs, given my magnificent--"

You snapped the hardcover in your hands shut and brought the spine down on Dante's face and Vergil's head in quick succession. As the Legendary Demon Hunter nursed his nose with a wince while the Alpha and Omega clutched his head, you weaselled out from between them. With a huff, you stomped up the stairs to the privacy of your bedroom where no six foot three (or two) two-hundred-and-twenty pound half-demons can pester you. As you hear a fight break out over the smell of Dante's boots (he must have shoved his feet in Vergil's face...), you rolled your eyes and cursed under your breathe about the two downstairs being utter idiots.

***

Vergil really wasn't sure how to get your attention. While he knows a few methods that can draw murderous intent out of anyone (without any effort on his part, in fact...), attention, pure and benign, maybe even with adoration, was an elusive thing to grasp. What he did notice was Dante's antics often got your attention whenever you joined them on a demon hunt to watch from the sidelines. Maybe it was the lines he said, or the flashy and fancy moves. Neither were things Vergil could pull off though. It just wasn't his style, is the explanation he gave himself in his head.

In actuality, it was Dante's recklessness that kept you staring. You feel that if you so much as blinked, the guy would be skewered six ways and cause a delay in the mission. But Vergil certainly didn't know that, or that you not looking in his direction was a sign of trust. So he did what he can to try and pull his own set of moves and skills to get your attention. Flip kicks off walls, grinding his feet into the grounds as he took on an offensive stance for a strike, taking on multiple enemies at a time, coat-swishing, all that jazz. Dante definitely noticed and upped his antics in turn, making you all the more nervous, sometimes causing you to screech expletives as you pointed out a danger or two heading his way.  
  
One time, Nero came on a mission too, and from a distance, he observed what Nico later recounted as "a blue peacock strutting his thing while the red peacock tried to out do the blue peacock, maybe just to rile him up." Somehow the implications flew out the RV window as it sped down the highway. When you notice's Vergil's tight mouth and slight pout, you asked what was wrong.

"None of your business." He regretted saying that so crassly, especially when you gave him an offended look in response. He hated himself for it. Unfortunately for the demons he encountered on the next day. They were going to be his redemption, he decided. Vergil intentionally positioned himself in the center of a plaza where he could draw the large crowd. After letting them get close, he stole a glance at the bridge where you were standing. You looked down at him, worried at the number gathered in the square. Winding up and sending out a semi-spherical aura, Vergil wounded up, and then as the first of the demons leapt at him, he unleashed the Judgement Cut End.  
  
Once Yamato was sheathed, not a single demon was left alive. He looked expectedly in your direction. But you weren't facing his way any more. No, you were screaming at Dante, who was currently riding horizontally across the façade of some commercial buildings on Cavalier, shattering numerous windows that will surely be repaired on Devil May Cry's dime. Vergil stammered on the spot. How could you have missed it? He did so well, why didn't you keep your eyes on him--

It was at that point a behemoth rammed into him, full speed, sending him flying into a flower shop and leaving him sprawling as dirt and fertilizer fell onto him from broken pots.

***

You dragged the two boys to the laundromat after that mission, simply because somehow, they'd both managed to make a mess of themselves. Dante suggested setting the two of them on fire with the clothes on and just let the demonic powers burn the suits clean. Seeing the large bottle of detergent in your hand and the flashes of anger in your eyes, he dropped the idea, least you decide to clean his mouth while you're at it. However, since washing the clothes means they needed to be stripped down...

"Dante, stop it," Vergil scolded, hand over his own face, as his unbearable younger brother decided to start flexing while wearing a towel that just only providing some modesty. You cursed as you stuff the leather coat, trousers, and polo shirt into the largest washing machine available, wondering how you naively believed that Dante would behave at all.

"Hey, it's not every day I show off a different set of guns than Ebony and Ivory," Dante boasted. "The ladies at the clubs loves it when I do this, you know."

"I highly doubt it," Vergil shook his head.

"How about you ask the woman in the room here if that's true, huh?" Dante pointed at you, before suggestively gyrating his hips. Placed on the spot, your eyes flicked between the twins, too awkward to maintain eye contact for long with either of them.

"Well, I guess" was the frustrated answer you gave before shoving the bottle of detergent into Vergil's hand so he can do his own laundry. Despite Dante blowing a kiss in your direction as you went through the door, Vergil restrained himself from ripping the laundromat apart to get to his brother, as someone had to be responsible for making sure their pay doesn't get deducted even more.

"Really though, Verge, you gotta pull the right moves if you want to get the girl."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Vergil said as he began reading the instructions on the bottle. (Measure to bar 3 for large loads that are not very dirty-- what does that even mean???)

"Come on. Some shake at the hips, have your ass towards her, she'll go wild for you in seconds--"

"Don't be so vulgar."

"Fine, just trying to help. Then again, you always have your coat on, so it's not like she can even see your bony ass anyway."

"................."

***

Thus... came that really inexplicable day where Vergil just decided to start acting weird.

It was the week after the laundromat incident. The three of you had chased down several demons who dove into the water along the banks of a river. When one finally ran out of breath and surfaced, the twins leapt into action.

Something heavy, dark, and velvety hit you in the face right there and then.

Whatever it was, you instinctively held out your arms and caught it as it fell. It took a second or two for you to recognize Vergil's coat. You looked up, and were about to ask what was going on, when something just as heavy, dark, and leathery hit your face.

It did not even fall of this time. You stood there in the darkness, listening to the muffled fighting move around you until it finally die down and peace settled.

"Guess that's the last of them," Dante said, satisfied.

"Where's..." Vergil asked, obviously looking around.

"Last I saw her, she was up on the bank. Come on, let's regroup. Just need to climb up this canal wall and--" Dante stopped talking the moment he was before you. You could hear him shape the words "whoops" and "well" though.

"What's wrong--" Vergil too cut himself short. The summer crickets chirped as they watched what was about to unfold from the peanut gallery in the grass.

"Vergil," you stated, emphasizing each word, "What, is, this."

"I... didn't want to get my coat wet," Vergil lied, as he grabbed his navy blue coat out of your hands.

"And the vest?"

"The demon... threw it off me."

"Threw it off-- Really." You couldn't even be bothered to question what you just heard. Grabbing the vest off of your head, you threw it back towards Vergil, who has already put his coat on. "If you need a coat rack next time, ASK."

Vergil sighed as you strutted off. His eyes narrowed as he turned his eyes towards Dante, who had retreated to hide under the shadow of a tree.

"I said throw it OFF, not throw it AT her," Dante defended himself. His instructions were quite precise. Vergil was the one who failed to interpret it properly.

Didn't matter for the poor tree behind Dante though. It was going to be the unfortunately recipient of a Stinger stab from the Yamato regardless of whether Vergil was mad at Dante, or himself.

***

The twins and you didn't go back to the office together. Vergil figured you wanted some space. By the time they felt comfortable setting foot on Devil May Cry's doorsteps, the sun had set, and the city's lights were flickering on.

Pushing the door open, they were greeted by a cheerful voice. "If it isn't the famous Dante!" Nico exclaimed, giving the man a double gun point. "Come on, big fella, you're probably hungry. Let's get you to the diner and fill you up until the juice is full." The weapon smith genius grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him out. "Shhhh, don't complain, and I'll get you a strawberry sundae--" That was more than enough to get Dante out the door in no time, leaving only Vergil behind.

You coughed, drawing Vergil's attention back to noticing that you were seated behind the office table, hands clutched together before your face, peering up at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He asked sheepishly. A flick of a shadow, then something white and soft hit his face. Catching it as it fell, Vergil noticed it was the wool jacket you kept around for when the nights get cold, and you needed to stay up late to do paperwork. "That was..."

"Now, we're even," you said, swinging yourself up and out of the chair with a downward momentum. "I don't quite have a vest to throw at you, as that'd require me to forego my shirt and leave me in my bra. Not interested in being like that in the office. Different story if I was in a bedroom."

Vergil gulped, shuffling a half-step back with one foot while the other rooted itself. A pleasant tremor crawled up his skin as your hands went under his coat to hug his mid-section.

"Sorry for being more blind than a bat. Nico had to spell it out for me, at which point, I... felt incredibly dumb for not noticing sooner."

"Hmm." It was hard to tell if that utterance from Vergil was one of approval, disappointment, or him just being stubborn. "You were always looking at Dante."

"Um, yeah, because he's as reckless as baby running through the candy store waving a lollipop with a million sharp objects?" You described, drawing a chuckle from Vergil. "Were you that jealous?"

"Hmm." Again with the vague answer, though Vergil slowly brought his arms around you. You could feel his breath slow as he took in the scent of your hair. "It's always been a competition between the two of us."

"Oh darling," you laughed, looking up at him, "There had never been a competition between the two of you for me. It's always been you since we first met."


End file.
